Some multifunction peripherals (MFPs) provide functions that are implemented in conjunction with servers. After the user logs in to the MFP and selects a desired function, a sign-in process is executed in order for the user to use functions on the server. If the sign-in process is successful, the MFP executes an image process related to the function that the user selected.